


The fire in her eyes

by clexatrashforlife19



Series: Supercorp prompts [1]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2020-02-09 22:19:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18647209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clexatrashforlife19/pseuds/clexatrashforlife19
Summary: Sometimes it's too late to return back time





	The fire in her eyes

“I love you.” 

 

It was too late. 10 years, 5 months, 13 days, 9 hours and 2 minutes too late. But everyday, sometimes 3 or 4 times a day, Kara would sit here and say it. No matter how busy, no matter how injured, Kara would be there to remind her.

 

_________

 

_ Fire. All Supergirl sees is fire in every direction. She’d worked her way up from the ground floor and as she makes it to the last level, it’s engulfed. She knows there’s only one office left to check and she’s hoping, beggin Rao to listen. For her to be safe in her panic room.  _

 

_ The doors are blocked by falling debris but with the panic settling in her chest, Kara busts through drywall and metal to get to the CEO’s office.  _

 

_ “Lena?!” She calls, using her freeze breath to clear a path to the hidden door. She calls to her again, a third time, a fourth. There’s no response, nothing to indicate the door opening from the inside. Kara quickly uses the codes to access the room. The door slides open agonizingly slow but when it stops with a click, her hearts shattering.  _

 

_ Lena lays slumped over on the floor at the furthest corner of the room. The parts of her body that are exposed are sooty and black. Kara can’t hear her heart. Using her speed, she races to the brunette’s side, checking for a pulse, any sign of life.  _

 

_ Kara lifts Lena’s lifeless body and flies her to the DEO. She doesn’t realize she’s crying until Alex comes back from the room to confirm that Lena was gone. Her sister’s hands wipe away the tears, smearing soot across the hero’s face like warpaint. But Kara doesn’t feel like a warrior, she feels broken. She collapses into Alex’s arms, letting the grief take over.  _

 

_ After Kara has gotten herself together, Alex leads her into the room where Lena’s body lies. They had cleaned her face so that Kara’s last look at the woman wouldn’t be a reminder of the disaster that occured, with a death toll of only 1.  _

 

_ The blonde takes the chair beside Lena’s head and starts to sob. Her heart has never felt so destroyed and left in pieces. How could she have been so stupid and never told her how she felt? Now Lena’s gone and Kara will never be able to tell her the truth.  _

 

_ “Please, wake up. I need you. Wake up! I love you, Lena. I’ve loved you for so long that I never even realized what it was until Alex sat me down and made me talk about it. I should’ve told you sooner- now I’ll never get to. I’m so sorry I wasn’t there in time. I’m sorry I kept my secret from you for so long. I just wish you would come back to me.”  _

 

_ From outside the room, J’onn ushers the team away from the room, allowing Kara and the woman she loved some privacy.  _

 

_ ____ _

 

The bouquet of plumerias rest against the headstones. There’s nothing personal on it, because of course not. It’s just a marker of Lena’s death. Her body had been cremated, her ashes scattered by Kara, in Ireland. The urn, now empty, sits on Kara’s windowsill as a reminder of what she’s lost. 

 

Her heart hasn’t healed. The physical pain is only amplified by the emotional but she carries on. She’s harder on herself. She forces her body to fly faster, hit harder, be stronger than before. She doesn’t take anything for granted, not a single moment. She’ll never love another like she loves Lena and that’s okay. Lena taught her so much and Kara will fight every day to make the woman’s dreams come true. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> IM SORRY, IT WAS A TUMBLR PROMPT.  
> Twitter: Lexkomtrikru  
> Tumblr: alexanderkomtrikru & clexasupercorpsanvers  
> Discord: https://discord.gg/YDr5jT


End file.
